Sweater Weather
by Fartemis Owl
Summary: "It's too cold for you here..." Austin is the introverted musician at his school in Ohio. He wants to become famous, but can't seem to write his own songs. Ally is the new girl from California, alone with her dad. She loves music, but isn't really up to performing in front of people. What happens when these two meet? Will sparks fly? AU/Songfic-Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes, you have discovered one of my biggest secrets: I like (and enjoy) Austin & Ally. This is my first songfic AND my first Austin & Ally Fanfic. So, it's not very good, and I feel like the characters are a little OOC sometimes, but I stayed up until 3 am doing this. That explains a lot. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The song is Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, and I suggest you listen to it while you read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Sweater Weather.**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

_All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands_

Austin played a few keys on the piano, then sighed, defeated. For the last few days, he'd tried to write a song, but had failed miserably at it. His best friend, Dez, had tried to encourage him, but so far, he hadn't even gotten the melody yet.

All he wanted was to become famous and be a musician. He had everything else: the voice, the dance moves, the charisma. But he lacked the most important thing, which was his own, original song.

He closed the lid of his piano and stood to walk over to his window. Outside, the leaves on the trees were turning shades of brown, yellow, and red. Austin knew that a crisp, November fall was coming. Smiling, he went to his closet to admire his abundance of sweaters.

_I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand_

Ally stood at the water's edge on the sunny shores of Los Angeles, watching the sunset reflect off the water. It was early November, but with the warm California weather, it still felt like August.

This was the last time that she would probably stand here. Her and her dad were moving to Ohio since Ally's mom had died back in July. After a stressful few months, Lester Dawson, Ally's father, had gotten transferred to Ohio.

In a weird way, she was glad that she was moving away from Los Angeles. All of the people at her school were rich, tanned, beach-goers that had bad cases of the "like" syndrome and always went out partying. Being the introverted, pale musician that she was, she had never really fit in. Moving to a small, suburban Ohio neighborhood where winter actually existed would be nice for a change.

After all, Ally hated the beach.

_Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure_

"Hey, Austin," Dez greeted as he pulled up next to Austin in his old El Camino. Austin slid into the passenger seat and Dez sped off towards their high school.

"How's the song coming along?" he asked.

"Not so well," Austin answered. "I haven't even come up with a melody yet."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it."

Austin wasn't too sure, but he didn't voice his thoughts. After a minute or two of silence, Dez spoke up again.

"Have you heard?" he began. "There's apparently a new girl coming to school. She moved here from California."

Austin immediately imagined some blonde bimbo, and sighed. "She's probably dumb as a rock."

"Yeah, but she's probably hot, too," Dez countered.

Chuckling, Austin replied. "Fine, have it your way."

Once at school, the friends parted ways to head to their separate classes. But Austin barely made it past the front doors before he bumped into a beautiful and petite brunette. She was carrying a worn brown guitar case, with stickers and small pictures littering the cover of it.

"Oh, sorry," Austin hurriedly apologized, turning to her. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, it was mostly my fault." The brunette held up a crumpled school map and squinted at it. "I'm trying to find my way around this dang school."

"So you're the new girl, huh?" Austin asked, and she nodded. Surprised, he went on. "No offense, but I kinda expected you to be blonde and stupid."

The girl laughed, and Austin found himself smiling. "Yeah, I know. That's how the people at my old school were. I'm kind of glad that I left."

"Hey, you want me to help you with your schedule?" Austin offered.

"Sure," she said, smiling at him. "Thanks."

"No prob," he said taking her schedule into his own hands. "Let's see...Trig with Mr. Doughtery. That's who I have for first period, too."

"Great!" she said. "Guess you can walk me there, blondie. Speaking of which, I never got your name."

"I'm Austin," he answered shaking hands with her.

"Ally," she said, looking at him with her sparkling brown eyes.

_Head in the clouds  
But my gravity's centered_

Austin...Austin...Austin...

That's all she seemed to think about for the rest of the day. His dark brown eyes and blonde, messy hair stayed in her mind's eye as she went through the morning's classes.

At lunch, she saw him sitting with a tall red head and a short, cute-looking Latina outside at one of the stone benches. She grabbed her lunch and her guitar and made her way over to them.

"Hey Austin," she said breathlessly.

"Hey Ally," he greeted. He turned to his friends. "Dez, Trish, this is Ally. She just moved here from California."

"Oooh, Cali," said Trish. "Nice place. Lots of hot guys."

Laughing, Ally sat down on the bench next to Austin and smiled at Dez and Trish.

Austin grinned at her and tried to make small talk, but all he could think about was Ally's long, chocolate brown hair. It smelled faintly of mint shampoo.

Toward she end of lunch, Ally pulled out her map and schedule again. "Looks like I have Biology, Spanish, and then Advanced Music last. God, I can't wait."

"You have Music last period?" Austin asked, hardly believing his luck. "So do I."

"We'll be seeing each other, then," Ally said.

"You're gonna love Mr. Mitchell," Austin told her, "although he lets everyone call him Mr. Mason. He's the coolest teacher ever."

When Music finally came around, Ally was almost bouncing with excitement. The music class at her old school had only her and a few others in it, and the teacher had been a boring, old retiree who didn't even like music.

Austin caught up with her after Spanish class, and they walked together to Music. He even carried her guitar for her.

Mr. Mason saw them walk in and waved them over to his desk. He was a young-looking man, probably in his late twenties, and he wore sweats instead of a suit like the other teachers. His navy blue T-shirt read 'JENKINS HIGH SCHOOL JAZZ BAND, 1994.'

"Hey, Austin, you're early, as always." Noticing Ally, he smiled. "And who's this?"

"This is Ally, she's new here," Austin answered.

"Oh, yes, Ally Dawson," Mr. Mason remembered. "They put you on my register but I'd forgotten until now."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mason," Ally said sticking her hand out for him to shake. "I'm excited to be in this class; Austin said you were the coolest teacher ever."

"Did he now?" Mr. Mason asked, raising one eyebrow and pretending to look suspicious. "Kiss-up."

In mock hurt, Austin walked over to a guitar in the corner and started strumming it. Ally smiled at the teacher one last time before sitting next to Austin and taking out her own guitar.

_Touch my neck  
And I'll touch yours_

After school, Dez picked up Ally, Trish, and Austin up in the parking lot.

"Get in losers. We're going shopping," he said in his girliest voice, quoting his favorite movie Mean Girls.

Laughing, they piled into the van and Dez cranked up the radio.

"I love this song!" Ally gasped, and she started singing along.

"_Mama, just killed a man_-"

"_Put my gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead_," Austin joined in. "Gotta love Bohemian Rhapsody."

Trish laughed. "Aww, they both love Queen. So cute."

Blushing furiously, Austin tried to change the subject. "I like your necklace, Ally."

"Thanks," she said, reaching up to stroke the locket around her throat. "It was my mom's"

"Mind if I...?" Austin trailed off, gesturing towards her neck.

"No, not at all," Ally responded. Austin leaned over and gently opened the locket. His hands brushed her skin a few times, and Ally found them surprisingly nimble and soft.

"There's nothing in here," Austin commented, surprised.

"Yeah, I know," Ally replied, her heart rate quickening. "I wanted to start fresh, but I just haven't gotten the right photo to put in there yet."

Much to Ally's dismay, Austin closed the locket and removed his hands from her neck.

_You in those little  
High-waisted shorts, oh_

The next day was a Saturday. Austin woke up and felt oddly joyful. Maybe it was the fact that he had spent the previous afternoon with Ally. Huh.

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a plain black T-shirt and a dark blue button-down sweater, leaving it unbuttoned.

Walking outside, he spotted Ally on the side of the street, jamming out to music on her iPod. She saw him looking and waved to him. They met on Austin's side of the street, and Ally took her ear buds out.

She wore a sleeveless white tank and some high-waisted jean shorts.

"Hey, Austin," Ally greeted.

Without realizing it, Austin's heartbeat started speeding up, and he started sweating. "H-hey Ally," he stammered, forcing a smile. "What do you wanna do today?"

All he could think about was how cute she looked in her shorts. God, he just wanted to press his lips to hers. He snapped himself out of it, though, telling himself he'd only known her for a day.

_She knows what I think about,  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house_

"Wanna come over and play video games after school?" Austin asked Ally as they walked to school.

It had been a few weeks since Ally had moved to Ohio, and although they both still had growing feelings for each other, they were oblivious to how the other felt.

"Sure," Ally answered, and then smirked. "Just get ready to lose."

"Psshh, in your dreams, Dawson," Austin chuckled.

After school that day, Austin and Ally said goodbye to Trish and Dez and walked to Austin's house together. Austin opened the door for her and she stepped inside. They walked upstairs to his room and Austin turned on the game console as Ally flopped down on the bed and picked up her controller. Austin sat gingerly next to her.

As they waited for the game to load, Austin turned to her. "Hey, Ally?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

Ally turned red. "What do you mean?"

Austin sighed. "Listen, Ally, I...I like you. And I wanted to know if you liked me, too. 'Cause, if you did-"

Ally silenced him by leaning towards him and pressing her lips to his. Slowly, Austin raised his hand to cup her cheek, and their lips moved in sync. One love, two mouths.

When they finally pulled apart, both were blushing like mad, but smiling like idiots. They pressed their foreheads together, just staring into each other's eyes.

_No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out_

Ally woke up next to a sleeping Austin, and smiled at his softened face as she thought of what they had done. She was tangled up in sheets, and her hair was a mess, but it had been worth it.

Austin's eyes fluttered open, and he grinned at the sight of her. "Good morning, beautiful," he rasped, his voice not fully woken up yet.

"I love your morning voice," Ally whispered. "It's all husky."

Austin sat up in bed and yawned. "Did I ever tell you what I wanted to be when I grow up?"

"No, not really," Ally responded.

"Well, you can't tell anyone," Austin said. "Only Dez knows."

"I can keep a secret," Ally laughed.

_Nothing that I wouldn't tell you about, no_

"Well, I'm trying to be a famous musician," he began, "but I'm horrible at writing songs. Plus, my parents are bent on making me the next owner of their mattress store."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ally cried, causing Austin to jump. "I write songs all the time. We could be a perfect team. I write the songs, you perform them, Dez tapes the videos, and Trish is the manager."

"I don't know, Ally," Austin ventured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You really think that'll work?"

"I know it will," Ally promised. "We can talk about it at the park later today. You get Dez, and I'll get Trish. Meet us there."

_'Cause it's too cold for you here  
And now, so let me hold both of your hands in the holes of my sweater_

Ally shivered in the cool wind assailing the playground. Trish had come prepared in a long red coat and some black gloves, but being used to sunny California, all Ally had worn was a long-sleeved red tee and some kapri jeans.

A few minutes later, Austin and Dez showed up, Austin in a black, button-down sweater.

"Hey guys," Dez said happily. "Let's get this party started."

Laughing, Ally started the meeting. "So, Austin wants to be a famous musician, which Dez already knew. He recently told me that he's been having trouble writing some songs, so I came up with an idea. What if I wrote the songs, Dez made the videos, Trish was the manager, and Austin performed the songs?"

For a moment, all they could hear was the wind whistling in their ears. Finally, Trish spoke up.

"I'm in."

"Me, too," Dez said.

Smiling, Ally gave a pointed look at Austin. "Fine, I'm in, too."

Ally tried to give him a good grin, but shivered instead. "You okay?" Austin asked, frowning in concern.

"I'm j-just cold," she stammered, her teeth chattering.

Austin slipped off his sweater and wrapped it around Ally, keeping his arms around her as extra protection.

Ally forced a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Austin said. "It's just too cold for you here."

_And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say_

Austin guided Ally up the steps to the upstairs hallway.

"Austin, where are you taking me?" Ally called.

"I can't tell you," he replied. "It's a surprise."

He opened the door on his right and guided Ally in front of him, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, take the blindfold off."

Ally did as she was told and gasped. The room in front of her had been transformed. No longer was it the empty, useless room with plain walls. The walls were now a light red, and they were plastered with old concert posters and pictures of famous bands. There was a grand piano in the corner, a drum set, and a whole row of guitars. /Team Austin/ was painted on the ceiling, along with a few random music notes.

"Welcome to the song room," Austin introduced, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Ally wondered, turning to face him. "Austin, I love it. This is the perfect place to write songs. I'm...I'm speechless."

"Just kiss me already," Austin whispered, and Ally obliged with a smile.

_Sometimes the silence guides our minds, so move to a place so far away_

"Just leave me alone!" Ally shouted at a stunned Austin.

"What's wrong, babe?" Austin asked her, worried.

"Oh, don't call me 'babe,' Austin," Ally said bitterly. "You know what you did. You cheated on me!"

"What?!" Austin spluttered. "CHEATED on you? Why would I ever do that?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out," Ally said.

"Look, Ally, I didn't cheat on you," Austin tried to reassure her. Ally just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Sure, that's what they all say," she told him. Before he could say anything else, Ally held up a hand.

"That's it. Team Austin is done."

With that, she walked out of his room and slammed the door on her way out.

_The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist_

"Hey, Als," Austin said quietly, stepping out on Ally's balcony. "Your dad told me I could find you here."

"What do you want?" Ally muttered.

"I wanna talk to you," Austin said, sitting down next to her.

"There's not much else to say," Ally replied coldly.

"I just wanna know where you got this idea of me cheating on you."

Ally reluctantly pulled out a square piece of paper and threw it at Austin. He picked it up, and upon further examination, burst out laughing.

"Really, Ally?" he gasped. She scowled at him.

"What?"

"You really believe some random magazine article that was written by a bunch of amateurs?" Austin laughed. When she didn't answer, he sobered up. "Look, Ally, I would never, ever do something to hurt you. Ever. Especially not cheating. I...I love you too much, Als."

Ally looked over at him with tears brewing in her eyes, but Austin grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, dance with me," he said quietly. They stood together, and Austin rested his hand on her waist. And, just like that, they slow-danced with no music.

_And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love the taste, yeah_

"Austin, stop!" Ally giggled as Austin tickled her to death. They were in one of their silly moods, and writing songs seemed to be last thing on their minds.

"Austin, please!" Ally begged, still laughing. Chuckling himself, Austin ceased tickling her, only to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you jerk!" Ally teased.

"No can do, princess," Austin said.

"Austin!"

"Fine," Austin groaned, and he set Ally down on the bed. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Austin grabbed it.

Ally made a surprise noise. "That's what happens when you stick your tongue out at me." He let go, and she swallowed the taste of his fingers.

"Your fingers taste like cinnamon," Ally declared. "I like it."

_These hearts adore  
Everyone the other beats hardest for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour_

Ally finished singing the chorus and wrote down the words, smiling at Austin.

"Sounds good, Allycat," he complimented, leaning against the piano.

"Yeah, great," Dez said from the corner, fiddling with his camera. Trish looked at him with loving from across the room. Trish and Dez were an item now, and now the song room was more of a love room.

Outside the window, December rain began to beat on the window. Ally looked outside with a bored look in her eyes.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere soon," Ally commented. Austin went to sit next her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. It's warm in here."

_'Cause it's too cold for you here_

"We're moving back to California?!" Ally cried.

"Yes, Ally," Lester said. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"No, Dad, it's not," Ally spat bitterly. "You never know what I want, because you never ASK."

"I'm trying to do what's better for you," her father promised.

"More like for yourself," Ally retorted, and she stormed out of the house and trough the snow.

"Apparently, we're moving back to Cali," Ally told Austin ten minutes later as they sat on his bed together, snuggled up in warm blankets. Early February was rough.

"What?!" Austin spluttered. "You're moving back to California? Why? What about Team Austin?"

"I don't know why," Ally whispered. "And I don't know what we're gonna do about Team Austin."

Austin sighed sadly. "When are you leaving?"

"In three days."

Austin hugged her close. "We need to make these last few days the best for you. And, who knows, maybe you can come and visit us."

_So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

"We're ready to go," Ally's dad declared as he closed the trunk of their truck. Ally sadly looked up at Austin, Dez, and Trish.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," she admitted, forcing a sad smile.

"Make sure you email and FaceTime us every day," Dez sniffed.

"And don't forget us," Trish added. "Call us any time you want."

"Hey, Ally," Austin said timidly. "I wanted to give you something."  
He pulled out a piece of soft, brown fabric.

"It's my favorite sweater," Austin said, "and I wanted you to have it. To remember me."

"Austin," Ally said, feeling tears brew in her eyes. "You don't have to. I know how much you love your sweaters."

"But I love you more," Austin whispered, barely audible. They shared one last, passionate kiss before Ally waved sadly and climbed into the truck.

As the truck sped away, a cool breeze blew through the neighborhood. Austin shivered and stared at the Dawsons' truck as it drove farther and farther away. Although he was sad beyond belief that Ally was leaving, he couldn't help but think, _It's too cold for you here, Ally. You go to California and live your dream. Make us proud. Make ME proud._

_'Cause it's too cold for you here, and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

**~FO~**

**Okay, so the ending sucked. I've never been too good with them, anyways. They always come out sounding cheesy and forced. **

**But, however horrible the ending was, please review. Since it was my first ever songfic, I want to know how I did. No one else read this before I posted it, so…**

**Review…?**

**-Fartemis**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I read your reviews, and I finally gave in. To be honest, a part of me always wanted to continue it anyways, but I couldn't really figure out how. So I just started writing, and…this came out.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

FOUR YEARS LATER

Ally slid into the seat of her car and sped away from the curb, trying to drink coffee and steer at the same time. Her black pencil skirt dug into her thighs, and she felt like the buttons on her matching jacket were about to explode. She wore uncomfortable black stilettos that made pressing the gas a pain.

The red Beatle zoomed down the highway, breezing past palm trees. Cars jumped out her way as she drove maniacally, not wanting to be late for her job interview.

When she thought she could do it without spilling hot coffee on herself, Ally reached out and turned the radio on, listening for any new songs.

As usual, another hit single by Austin Moon came blaring out of the speakers. Ally rolled her eyes but didn't change the station. Every time she heard one if his songs, she didn't know whether to smile, cry, or rip the radio to shreds. All she saw when she went to the store were tabloids plastered with Austin's face, gossiping about his latest breakups and movie roles.

Ally remembered the tentative, shy teenager she had left in Ohio, the one who would only write "real music" and couldn't stand the mainstream celebrities. Now he had turned into one. All he produced were crappy pop songs about girls and crushes. Ally doubted he even still remembered her. For the first six months she had been back in Cali, they had kept in touch as promised, keeping each other up to date on gigs and deals, and even writing a few songs together over Skype. But then Austin had started to drift away as his fame had escalated, and Ally had kind of just faded into the background.

She sighed and pulled into the parking lot, shutting off the radio and the car and climbing out. Balancing precariously on her shoes, she took a deep breath and walked inside the tall, gray building.

A receptionist's desk waited just inside the lobby, manned by a bored-looking middle-aged woman.

"Hi, welcome to Beach Studios," she said in a monotone voice, addressing Ally. "How may I help you?"

Ally stepped up to the counter wearing a smile. "Yes, I'm here for a job interview with Mr. James."

The receptionist gestured in a random direction while gazing at her computer screen. "His office is that way."

A little miffed, Ally clicked her way down the hall towards Mr. James' office. She came to two huge, red double doors, with a plaque that read "Gerry James, owner of Beach Studios." Ally tentatively knocked twice on the door, interrupting muffled laughter coming from inside.

"Come in," a throaty voice called, and she nervously opened one of the doors and stepped inside, shutting it behind her.

His "office" was more of a playground for adults. It was a huge space, the size of Ally's loft, and it had floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking downtown Los Angeles. Red couches were perched on a furry white rug, with a clear coffee table in the center. Various musical instruments, including a huge white grand piano and expensive-looking bass guitars, were lined up, shiny and polished, against one wall. A giant slide dominated the room, curving and twisting dangerously. There was a bar area in the corner, manned by an actual bartender.

Mr. James was sitting on the red couch, looking expectantly at Ally. He wore a sleek black suit and a red tie, and his black hair was perfectly cut. He was once an extremely attractive young man, and now in his early fifties, he was an extremely attractive middle-aged man.

There was a suit-clad young man sitting across from him, still smiling at whatever joke had been made before.

"Ah, you must be Ally Dawson," Mr. James greeted with a genuine smile. "My apologies, I was in the middle of a meeting. But as soon as I am done here, we may discuss the terms of your job here."

He gestured to the red couches, still smiling. "Sit down, have a drink, make yourself comfortable. We're just waiting for another of our party to return from the restroom."

Ally nodded and strode to an unoccupied love seat, sitting down and awkwardly crossing her legs. Mr. James and the other man resumed their conversation as she looked around, marveling at the decorum.

Just then, a door opened at the other side of the room, and a young man stepped out, closing the door behind him. He wore jeans and a black T-shirt, and red shoes. Ally could see his messy-looking blonde hair but couldn't really see his face. But as he came closer, a growing sense of familiarity washed over her. When he was finally standing directly in front of her, her entire body was frozen as she stared at the man in front of her.

He had muscled up a bit more, and it showed through his shirt. His height had definitely skyrocketed. But it was still him. She'd recognize that smile anywhere.

"Ally Dawson, I'd like you to meet Austin Moon," Mr. James declared.

For a second, Ally spotted a flicker of recognition flash across Austin's face, but he just smiled cockily and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Ally."

Her eyebrow raised, Ally slowly took his hand an shook it. "You too, Austin," she replied, putting emphasis on his name. Austin sat down next to her on the love seat, leaning back as if he owned the place. Ally had the strong urge to place her hands around his throat and strangle him, but then she probably wouldn't get the record deal with Beach Studios.

"So, Ally," Mr. James started. "We are here to discuss your future with Beach Studios, so discuss it we shall. I figured you could give us a little show; sing a song or something. If we like it, you get the record deal."

Ally nodded, still a little shaken up by seeing Austin again. "Yes, sir. That sounds great."

She stood, trying not to look at the boy next to her, and walked over to the piano. Sitting down, she cleared her throat and placed her shaking fingers on the keys. She sighed and, in a rebellious mood, began to sing the last song that she and Austin had written before they had lost contact.

The song was very slow and tasteful, like kissing on a warm day. Ally belted out the lyrics that she so dearly remembered, the lyrics she had painstakingly wrote. The lyrics that she still sang every day, that she still hadn't forgotten.

When she finally finished and looked over at Mr. James, he was beaming and clapping, along with the man sitting near him. But Austin looked shocked, like he had just been slapped and hadn't reacted yet.

"That was wonderful," Mr. James praised, ceasing his clapping. "Did you write that?"

"Yes, I did," Ally answered. She flicked her gaze towards Austin. "I wrote it with an old friend who doesn't remember me anymore."

Austin furrowed his eyebrows while Mr. James shook his head. "Pity," he said. "Would've liked to meet the person."

They discussed the record deal, and Austin sat through it all with a scowl on his face and folded arms.

"Welcome to the Beach family!" Mr. James finally said, shaking Ally's hand. "You'll be a wonderful addition to our legacy of stars. Austin here is one of them."

Austin forced a fake smile. "Welcome, Ally. We'll make a great team."

After the meeting was over, Ally was the first one out, trying to run in her heels as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. But Austin was faster, grabbing her elbow and pulling her into a storage closet.

Before Ally could say anything, Austin's lips were on hers, silencing any rude words that were on her tongue. She relished in the kiss, breathing in his familiar scent, moving her lips against his.

Austin finally pulled away, looking into her eyes. "God, I missed you, Ally," he breathed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for it all: the girls, the music, cutting you off. It isn't real, Ally."

"What happened?" she whispered. "What happened to you- to us?"

Austin ran a hand through his hair, a habit Ally remembered well from when he was nervous. "Hollywood happened. It's so...so different here, Als. It's not like Ohio."

A few tears rolled down Ally's cheeks as she looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Austin's eyes. "I waited," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Austin replied.

"I waited for you," Ally said, looking up. "I waited for you to call me back. I waited for you to use our songs. I waited for you to go back to being the Austin I knew. God, I waited so long. But this...this was so not worth the wait."

Ally turned to leave, but Austin gently caught her wrist. "I'll make it up to you," he promised. "Someday, somehow. I...I still love you, Als."

With that, he reluctantly let her wrist go, and she turned and fled from the closet, from the building, straight to her car.

As soon as she got back to her loft, she ran to her closet and reached for a faded box at the back, buried under dresses and shoes. She fell to her knees with it in her hands and blew the dust off. Then she opened it slowly, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach. She hadn't opened the box in years.

Once the box was open, she stuck her hand inside and gently lifted out an old, brown sweater. She held it close to her chest, rocking with silent sobs.

***

A few weeks later, Ally arrived at Beach Studios to begin work on her album. She hadn't seen Austin since the job interview, but she had noticed that he had been in the tabloids less.

She parked her car, walked inside, and almost immediately rammed into Austin. Austin looked down at her in surprise. "Oh, hey Ally," he greeted, then he jerked his head toward the stairs. "Let's go up to the studios."

They found an unoccupied one and slipped inside, unnoticed. Ally sat, legs crossed, in a rolling chair, and Austin sat across from her in an identical one.

"We need to talk about this," he said, after awkwardly clearing his throat.

"What is there to talk about?" Ally said bitterly. "I mean, I've moved on, and you've obviously moved on. Let's just be business partners-"

"No!" Austin snapped, causing Ally to jump in surprise. "You don't get it, do you? It's all an act- Mr. James makes me do it or he'll release me from my contract."

Austin paused and rubbed his face, scowling. "That...monster made me stop hanging out with Dez and Trish. I haven't talked to them in years. He didn't know about you until my parents accidentally let it slip."

Ally leaned forward. "So...all of this...dating and music...it's all fake?"

"Yeah," Austin replied sadly. "And I hate every minute of it. But my contract is almost expired. I only have a month left, and then I'm signing on with Birch Records. I'll be able to recreate my image."

"And I'm supposed to be happy about that?" Ally replied, switching back to her bitter tone.

"Well, yeah," Austin said, "because...I was kinda hoping...you'd wanna get back together."

Ally looked up at him, unable to believe his words. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Austin answered enthusiastically, mistaking her anger for pure disbelief.

"How dare you?" Ally spat with barely contained anger. "Four years, Austin! It's been four years! Do you honestly expect me to just be okay with getting back together with a boy who I haven't talked to in years?!"

Austin sat shocked. "You mean...you mean you don't...love me? I thought you did...we promised forever!"

Ally gave a bitter laugh, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Yeah, well, we were young and stupid back then. We thought we were going to move to Cali together after high school, and get a record deal, get married, and live happily ever after. But it didn't happen, and it never will, okay?"

"You can't blame me for you moving back here!" Austin scolded. "I had no one; Dez and Trish making out while I sit there, alone! Thinking of you sucking face with some fake-tanned surfer guy!"

"I never got in another relationship, okay?!" Ally yelled, tears now streaming down her face. "I would try to date, after you disappeared from Skype and texting. But all I could think about was you. I comforted myself with thinking that you were having the same problem, but I turn the TV on and what do I see? You dating some bimbo named Tracy Anglin! And you said you still love me?! You're mad at me for not wanting to get together?!"

Austin had his own tears forming. "It was the only way I could cope," he replied, quietly and sadly. "I hated Tracy. I hated all of those girls. I couldn't see you anymore, but I couldn't get you out of my mind. No one else is as beautiful, and smart, and talented as you. Nobody else compares, Als."

Ally let out a sob and frustratingly wiped her tears away. "God, Austin, why do you have to make this so difficult? I don't know whether to come back to you, or...just move on."

"Just kiss me," Austin whispered. "Then you'll know."

Ally leaned forward and their lips met in the center, moving in sync. Austin's hand moved to Ally's cheek, feeling her hot blush, the wetness from the salty tears. It was just like old times; almost as of they were back in Austin's room, pausing the video game so that they could make out.

Ally pulled away this time, out of breath but smiling slightly.

"Made your decision yet?" Austin asked.

"I think so," Ally said, biting her lip.

"And?"

"Here's your answer," Ally replied, leaning in for another kiss.

**~FO~**

**So I think after this I'm going to do an epilogue, and then I'll be done with this two-shot plus epilogue. Hope you liked it, and review please.**

**-Fartemis**


End file.
